Ordinary Day
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: [JakotsuBankotsu] It was an average, perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary day for Bankotsu Akanatsu. Unfortunately, things are never truly normal when Jakotsu is involved.


Title: Ordinary Day  
Pairing: JakotsuBankotsu  
Summary: It was an average, perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary day for Bankotsu Akanatsu. Unfortunately, things are never truly normal when Jakotsu is involved.  
Notes: This was entered in Undying Devotions 3rd Annual Contest.

* * *

It was an average, perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary day for Bankotsu Akanatsu. He was on time for school, as usual, and he was waiting for class to start.

A high-pitched giggle was heard on his right side. Glancing over, Bankotsu saw the girl look at him, then turn to her friend and whisper something.

"That's strange..." Bankotsu thought. Thinking nothing more of it, Bankotsu went back to his task of waiting for class to start. Not the most exciting thing to do, but hey, Jakotsu wasn't there to keep him occupied.

The warning bell rang, and more people started filtering into the classroom. A few noticed him, and badly stifled laughter filled the room.

Confused, Bankotsu looked around to try and find the source of his classmates' laughter. He found none, of course.

"Hey, Akanatsu," came a voice. Bankotsu looked up, and saw Naraku standing above him. "You're certainly popular today, aren't you?" Bankotsu sent Naraku a look that clearly said he hadn't a clue what he was talking about, and Naraku laughed. "You mean you haven't noticed? Oh well, I won't spoil it then. All will be revealed in due time." With that, he walked away, leaving behind a highly confused Bankotsu.

Glancing around, he began to see what Naraku might be talking about. Eyes were on him, fingers were pointing to him, and the classroom was filled with hushed whispers and giggles. '_What is going on?'_ Bankotsu thought to himself.

"Hey Bankotsu, how's it going?" At some point, Jakotsu had entered the room, and seated himself next to his best friend.

"Oh, hey Jakotsu," Bankotsu said with a smile, happy the other boy had actually shown up for class. "Do you know what all those people are laughing about?"

Jakotsu let out a nervous laugh. "Laughing? Who's laughing? I didn't know anyone was laughing…"

Shrugging, Bankotsu glanced over at a particularly loud boy, who quieted when he noticed Bankotsu looking. "See?" He said to Jakotsu. "People keep doing things like that."

"I don't know why. At all," Eyeing his friend suspiciously, Bankotsu decided to ask about Jakotsu's nervous behavior later. Class was starting, and he knew he wouldn't get anything out of him at the moment.

---

Bankotsu had just finished his third class of the day, and he was heading off to lunch. All throughout the day, he had noticed that, no, it wasn't just that the students in his first class had gone crazy, everybody seemed to be in on whatever it was people were talking about. Unless he asked them, then they acted as if nothing was wrong. He assumed Jakotsu knew something about it, because whenever Bankotsu mentioned the other students' strange behaviors, Jakotsu went silent, or changed the subject, and he always insisted that he knew nothing at all about what everyone else knew. Having known Jakotsu as long as Bankotsu had, though, he didn't buy one bit of what Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu wanted to know what was up, and he wanted to know soon. He intended to talk to Jakotsu at lunch, and hopefully get something out of him. Finding the table Jakotsu was sitting at, he sat down next to his friend.

"Jakotsu," He said. "We need to talk."

Jakotsu avoided his eyes, and gave him an anxious grin. "Alright. Talk. Go ahead…"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at Jakotsu. "Jakotsu, I know you know why everybody else is acting so strangely. I don't know why you just won't tell me, it would make things a whole lot easier. What is going on?"

"Well… uh… you see…" Jakotsu trailed off, trying to think of something, anything he could say to stall Bankotsu. '_He's going to kill me, I just know it!' _He thought. '_I have to make something up… no, I can't lie to him, it would make me feel worse. Damn it!' _

"What, Jakotsu?" Jakotsu looked up at Bankotsu, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet anymore.

"Well… I made this website…" Jakotsu trailed off, not really wanting to say exactly what said website contained. He hoped Bankotsu would just drop the subject.

Bankotsu blinked at Jakotsu, and gave him a highly suspicious look. "A website? What kind of website?" A look of realization crossed his face after a brief pause. "You put up naked pictures of me again, didn't you?"

"No! And you weren't even naked in those, so shut up."

"Then what was on the website?"

"Fun facts."

Bankotsu thought for a moment. Then he thought some more, and then he thought a little bit longer. Then, it hit him. "Jakotsu, what kind of fun facts were these exactly? I am assuming they were about me, so you don't need to tell me that."

"Oh, you know, just the usual fun-filled facts websites normally have. Your height, your weight, other measurements, hair and eye color, special birthmarks, certain noises made while doing certain activities, how pretty you are, maybe a poem or two about how much I love you… Those kind of things." Jakotsu laughed a little before adding, "Please don't kill me."

"So that is what people are laughing about? All the perverted things you decided to say about me?"

"Basically," Jakotsu said. "I don't know how everybody saw it though! I made it for my own purposes, I swear."

Sighing, Bankotsu shook his head. "Whatever Jakotsu, just take the damn thing down, I don't need anybody else finding out anything else about me."

"Aww, can't I at least keep the poems up?" Jakotsu asked with a pout. "It took me forever to write those!" Bankotsu glared at him, and he pouted even more. "Fine, I'll take them down. You are no fun at all, you know that?"

"That's not what your website says, Jakotsu!" Laughter came from the next table as some random girl, most likely Yura, butted into their conversation.

Bankotsu banged his head against the table, and Jakotsu just laughed. The day turned out to be not-so-average after all, but when one really thought about, with Jakotsu around, Bankotsu never had a normal day.


End file.
